Ząbkowanie
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Jak młody Tygrys traci zęba i co zyskuje w zamian.


Takie ot, napisane w zawale wszechogarniającego angstu z nadzieją na promyczek słońca.

ZĄBKOWANIE

Od zarania dziejów Krain Wschodzącego Słońca wiadomo, że ząbkowanie to wyjątkowo bolesny okres w życiu każdego wojownika. Nawet najmężniejsi samurajowie tracą wówczas zimną krew, bledną i miękną w okolicach kolan, a ich niezłomne katany zwisają bezradnie w braku widocznego wroga do dekapitacji. Choćby bowiem waleczny mąż mógł jednym cięciem pozbawić przeciwnika głowy razem z hełmem i girlandą na hełmie, żadnym sposobem nie zdoła ulżyć cierpiącemu niemowlęciu. Nocne płacze i upiorne wycie, rozpaczliwe, nieporadne wzywanie pomocy tatusiów, mamuś i wszystkich świętych z Odą Nobunagą na doczepkę – na wieki wieków, ząbkowanie to zło.

Jak bardzo bolesny jest to okres, wie z pewnością każdy opiekun ząbkującego bobasa, w szczególności zaś – tak oddana swemu podopiecznemu niania, jaką był Sarutobi Sasuke dla Sanady Yukimury. Okres ząbkowania swego panicza Sasuke przetrwał chyba tylko cudem, przeżywszy po drodze niejedno załamanie nerwowe, niewyleczalną traumę, depresję i omal nie wyrwawszy sobie w geście solidarności własnych zębów, jakby to miało w czymś Yukimurze pomóc. W ogóle były to złe czasy dla całego obozu wojsk Kai – żołnierze jak jeden mąż przeżywali każdego mleczaka Tygrysięcia niczym wyjątkowo bolesny poród w dwudziestu odcinkach. Zważywszy, że prócz kilku kobyłek i nie odstępującej panicza kozy oddział Takedy składał się wyłącznie ze stuprocentowych mężczyzn, przeżywanie bólów porodowych nie najlepiej wpływało na morale nieprzystosowanej do tego armii. Sytuację ratowała jedynie pogoda ducha samej ząbkującej dumy Kai, która nie poddawała się utrapieniom i gaworzyła radośnie szczerbatą gębusią do każdego, kto się nad nim pochylił. Yukimura rósł zdrowo i wyrzynał z siebie kolejne ząbki – bardziej podobne do tygrysich kiełków niż nieszkodliwych mleczaków. Każdy jeden nowy był okupowany współczuciem, frustracją i desperacją całej armii oraz, gdy już mu się udało wyrżnąć, celebrowany z godną tak wyjątkowego wydarzenia werwą.

Wszystko to jednak należało do przeszłości.

Tak przynajmniej łudził się dotąd Sarutobi Sasuke, wierząc, że nieprzespane noce i bezradna rozpacz w trakcie czuwania nad kwilącym Yukimurą bezpowrotnie odeszły wraz z chwilą, kiedy urzekający uśmiech panicza przestał przypominać bezzębne słoneczko, a przybrał wygląd godny głodnego, lecz cieszącego się życiem kociaka. Niestety — poczucie bezpieczeństwa okazało się złudne, a problemy z ząbkowaniem powróciły w najbardziej nieoczekiwanym momencie — i w najmniej oczekiwanej postaci. Sasuke przez kolejne lata pozostawał towarzyszem Sanady—no—danna w dorastaniu i dojrzewaniu — ten czas tylko umocnił jego postanowienie wytrwania w roli niezawodnego towarzysza, opiekuna, niani, powiernika, a w razie potrzeby — nawet pasterza kozy i czyściciela kociego wybiegu. Dzielny shinobi godził się w pełni z blaskami i cieniami swojej ważnej misji. A jednak — wierzył dotąd, że pewne rozdziały są już zamknięte i ukryte głęboko. Że ta bezradność i niemoc, żałosna wobec cierpień ukochanego Tygrysiątka, nie będzie go już prześladować.

Niemoc powróciła w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.

Ponowne ząbkowanie było, oczywiście, wpisane w cykl natury, podobnie jak dojrzewanie ryżu, zbieranie warzyw z pola i uganianie się z Młodym Tygrysem po wszystkich okolicznych rżyskach. Dziesięcioletni Yukimura był już mężczyzną, przygotowanym na to, co go czekało i gotowym się zmierzyć z wypadaniem mlecznych zębów na rzecz pozyskania stałych. Był już z niego, bądź co bądź, duży Tygrysek, a mleczaków nigdy nie planował zatrzymać na zawsze. Właściwie, chłopca napełniała miłym podekscytowaniem taka perspektywa uzbrojenia się w prawdziwe, tygrysie kły, zupełnie takie same, jak miał Oyakata—sama, i wszyscy, i Sasuke, kiedy akurat nie maskował ich płatkami kory w ramach przebierania się za żebraków i mniszki. I nowych zębów nie będzie już tak łatwo wybić, jak się to udało ostatnio przy chrupaniu szczypiorku. Ha! Z nowymi zębami Sanada Yukimura będzie jak nowy! Będzie mógł schrupać nawet całą rzepę, jeśli będzie chciał! Haaa! Oczywiście, wizyta zębowych chochlików i nagroda za utraconego zęba także brzmiała kusząco. Jednak perspektywa wbicia kłów w najdorodniejszą rzepę z zapasów obozowego kucharza wywoływała prawdziwe wybuchy ekscytacji. Póki co, rzepa była przecież o wyciągnięcie ręki, a chochliki mogły wciąż nie wiedzieć, że ząb się kiwa.

Sasuke wiedział o tym już nadto dobrze.

Chłopiec był właśnie o włos od zgubienia mleczaka — już któregoś z kolei, żadna nowość, jednak Yukimura przeżywał sprawę wciąż na nowo jak wymarsz do wiosennej ofensywy. Cały zaaferowany, uwijał się po obozie, z dumą eksponując ruszający się ząb wszystkim zainteresowanym, jak również przypadkowym przechodniom, i co chwilę biegał do Shingena wymieniać doświadczenia w dwuosobowym kręgu tygrysich weteranów ząbkowania. A Sasuke tkwił w impasie.

Niech szlag trafi zębowe chochliki.

Takeda Shingen podjął już jednak decyzję i, jak w każdej innej sprawie, był nieubłagany. Tygrys z Kai brał zawsze czynny, chętny i pełnoetatowy udział w wychowywaniu swojego Tygrysięcia, choć oczywiście w pełni polegał na Sasuke, jako na — początkowo — samozwańczym, a następnie mianowanym chrzestnym bracie i shinobi—stróżu malca. Najważniejsze decyzje Shingen zawsze podejmował jednak sam — tak też stało się i w tym wypadku. Ponieważ wyrzynał się dopiero trzei — łeb w łeb z czwartym — ząb stały Yukimury, Niezwyciężony Tygrys uznał, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas można utrzymać chłopca w błogiej nieświadomości prawdziwego, okrutnie prozaicznego oblicza świata.

Niechże więc nadal wierzy, że Zębowe Chochliki istnieją.

Sasuke przyjął rozkazy bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu, gotów wypełniać wolę swego dowódcy. Wystarczy tylko zręcznie wykraść ząb, który aktualnie tkwił jeszcze na miejscu w buzi Yukimury — rano shinobi pomógł paniczowi przywiązać do chwiejnego mleczaka nitkę, która teraz powiewała do pary ze wstążeczką, przytrzymującą włoski ganiającego wśród namiotów Tygrysiątka. Kradzież jednego zęba — cóż to jest dla tak utalentowanego, choć jeszcze uparcie zaliczanego do ekipy juniorów szpiega z krainy Kai? Pociągnąć, odciągnąć, wyciągnąć. Rzecz tym prostsza, że Yukimurze, jak zawsze, buzia się nie zamykała — paplał wytrwale o zębie, o wszystkim innym naraz i jeszcze na dokładkę o zębie. Ach, i o zębie. Gorzej, że — mimo pory późnowieczornej — nie zamykały się również yukimurowe oczki. Młody Tygrys czuwał, wypatrywał chochlików, ściskał za swoją nitkę i nieznużenie domagał się jeszcze jednej opowieści od zgnębionego Sasuke. Opiekun tkwił nad posłaniem chłopca, macając ukradkiem wetknięty za pazuchę pakuneczek — przygotowany dla panicza dar zębowych chochlików. W przebłysku inwencji Sasuke zamówił kiedyś w stolicy tuzin amuletów z pięknie cyzelowanego brązu, które już od pierwszego utraconego przez Yukimurę mleczaka służyły za walutę wymienną między chłopcem a zębowymi chochlikami. Sarutobi sprawiedliwie wydzielał po jednym krążku, z zadowoleniem chwaląc męstwo Tygrysięcia okazywane w miarę wyrzynania się zębów i zapewniając, że jeszcze kilka, a z amuletw powstanie stuprocentowo magiczny, niezawodny i gwarantowanie skuteczny naszyjnik, jedynie godny szyi prawdziwego wojownika z Kai. Wojownik ów od początku zapalił się jak małe szczerbate słoneczko do całego pomysłu i niczym największy skarb zbierał owe krążki do skórzanego woreczka, urządzając regularnie — przy pomocy Sasuke, oczywiście — przegląd inwentarzowy, przeliczając uzbierane amulety aż do dwóch włącznie. Dzisiaj do kolekcji miał dołączyć trzeci, kiedy tylko uda się go niepostrzeżenie podrzucić. Sasuke wypatrywał okazji. I wypatrywał, i wypatrywał...

— Mam tyle zębów, a jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem zębowego chochlika!

— Bo to są sprytne stworzenia, tak, jak krasnoludki. Nie dają się zobaczyć.

— A ja widziałem krasnoludka!

— Oj, Sanada—no—danna, to nie... Niebywałe? Jak ci się to udało...?

— No jak to? Dzisiaj, na obiedzie!

— Ach, prawda, ten ze szczypiorku...

— Ty dla mnie zrobiłeś krasnoludka, Sasuke! Ty wszystko wiesz, Sasuke! Wiesz nawet, jak wyglądają krasnoludki!

— Jak zza krzaka agrestu...

— One mieszkają w krzakach agrestu?

— Nie, nie, tak tylko powiedziałem o tym agreście.

— A ja lubię agrest!

— To dobrze, Sanada—no danna. To zdrowo.

— A jak wyglądają chochliki, Sasuke?

— Eee... Nie jak agrest.

— No! One mają łapki, prawda?

— O, tal. A agrest nie ma łapek, widzisz. Agrest ma szypułki.

— A chochliki mają szypułki?

— Nie, nie. Rączki i nóżki mają. I skrzydełka, o.

— Ojej! A zrobisz mi chochlika jutro przy śniadaniu?

— Jutro szparagi, nie będzie z tego dobrych skrzydełek. Chochliki ze szparagów wyglądałyby jak nestor Mourich.

— A kto to jest nestor Mourich?

— Mouri... Klan Mourich... Mouri to taki gość, co wygląda jak szparag.

— A jak wyglądają chochliki?

— Nie jak szparag.

— A dlaczego ja nigdy nie widziałem chochlików zębowych, chociaż już oddałem im zęby?

— Bo są sprytne. I szybkie. I mają skrzydełka. Tylko tak podlatują, robią swoje i już.

— Jak komary!

— Eee... Tak. Fru, dziab i po sprawie. Haaa. Robota profesjonalisty.

— Jak ninja!

— Eee?

— Bo ty mówisz zawsze, Sasuke, że robota profesjonalistów jest tylko dla ninja! To znaczy, że to są ninja chochliki profesjonalne!

— I zębowe, tak. Po prostu zębowy shinobi.

— A ty i tak jesteś najlepszym shinobi na świecie, Sasuke!

— Haaa, no pewnie. Jestem lepszy od wszystkich zębowych shinobi. I kiedyś też będę latał! Ha!

— Na skrzydełkach?

— Niee, to dobre dla chochlików... Ja sobie wymyślę coś lepszego.

— I polecisz na księżyc?

— E, chyba raczej na zwiady polecę...? A czemu miałbym lecieć na księżyc?

— Bo księżyc jest fajowy! Duży i srebrny, i codziennie inny! I zawsze wraca! I ma kałuże!

— To raczej plamy są, albo coś...? Takie no, cienie?

— O, cienie! Księżyc ma cienie, o. A w cieniu są smoki! I wyskakują! Zupełnie znienacka!

— Oj. A czemu smoki?

— Bo smoki są fajowe!

— No tak. Ale czemu smoki na księżycu? Czemu nie tygrysy?

— Bo księżyc jest w nocy i jak ja już idę spać, i w ogóle! A Oyakata—sama jest Tygrysem i on będzie mieszkał na słońcu, bo słońce wstaje jak ja wstaję, i możemy razem pobiegać!

— Aaa... Ale Nichirin mieszka na słońcu, i Mouri tam się pewno szwenda...

— Mouri? Szparagi!

— Taak, szparagi. Właśnie.

— Jak szparagi są na słońcu, to ja wolę księżyc. Na księżycu na pewno rośnie coś lepszego.

— To smoków już nie ma?

— Jak to nie ma smoków? Nie może nie być smoków! Smoki muszą być!

— Są, są, jasne, że są. Smoki i zębowe chochliki. Księżyc jest pełen smoków, czają się w cieniu i leżą grzbietami do góry.

— Ty sobie ze mnie żartujesz, Sasuke, ja wiem. Ale to nic. Wystarczy, żeby dwa były...?

— Naprawdę?

— No, mogą się razem bawić i w ogóle.

— Ach.

— No.

Cisza.

Yukimura zamilkł wreszcie, rozmarzony, sennymi oczami wpatrzony w księżycowe wizje smoków i dalekobieżnych lotów Sasukego.

— Faaaaajnie byłoby pobawić się ze smoookiem — ziewnął od serca. Sasuke nie tracił czasu — niepostrzeżenie pociągnął za sznureczek i sprawnie wyciągnął ząb, nim panicz Sanada na dobre przymknął buzię. Dar od zębowego shinobi spoczął obok posłania.

— Ale nie polecisz nigdzie daleko, Sasukeeeee?

— Na pewno nie. Obiecuję.

— I nie polecisz na słońce?

— Do szparagów? Nigdy w życiu!

— To dooooobrze... Bo ja nie luuuubię szparagów.

— Przemycę dla ciebie do śniadania rzepę, jeśli jakaś została z obiadu.

— Jesteś lepszy od wszystkich chochlików świata, Saaaaasukeeeee.

— No ba.


End file.
